The disclosure relates generally to mixing, and more particularly, to a high volume mixing of a slurry such as a ceramic suspension with reduced cooling of the suspension.
Conventional manufacture of ceramic components includes mixing constituents to form a ceramic suspension during which the temperature of the suspension is carefully controlled to ensure a high quality ceramic and prevent premature curing. In particular, the mixing of ceramic suspension constituents typically creates high temperatures such that a ceramic suspension must be cooled, e.g., to −40° C., during mixing to prevent premature curing and to allow for the necessary intermixing of the constituents. Where high volumes of the ceramic suspension are needed, the process can be very complicated including, for example, pre-chilling the constituents and then repeatedly mixing certain constituents, chilling the suspension, adding additional constituent(s), and re-chilling the suspension, before using the suspension to form the ceramic component. The process is very time consuming because of the need to keep the suspension cool. An additional challenge is attaining a high quality intermixing of constituents as the process proceeds. Current mixers for suspension are rudimentary, providing an overhead mixer to an open-air bowl and using a simple planetary path for the mixing head. Use of such mixers can cause defects by pulling in air into the suspension which creates additional steps to remove the air. Current mixers also present challenges during the above-described mixing process, e.g., keeping the suspension cool and handling the suspension between mixing and chilling steps. Consequently, current mixers do not provide effective mixing with low heat and quick production for high volumes.